The present invention relates to a system and method for removal of metal debris from a normal path of a fluid flow, such as the flow of re-circulated fluid generated during drilling/completion operations.
The drilling or completion operation results in metal debris generated in the well bore. The debris is suspended in the highly viscous drilling fluid or other re-circulated fluid and must be periodically removed from the well bore in order to improve the well production and avoid damage to equipment operating within the well bore, such as pumps and the like. The drilling fluid carries with it pieces of metallic shavings that are particularly dangerous for the operation of equipment during completion and production operations.
Conventionally, the drilling fluid is pumped to the surface, cleaned and recirculated back into the well bore. Shale shakers and similar equipment is often used to remove chunks of formation, metal pieces and other such objects. The drilling fluid is then delivered to a mud pit, flowing along a ditch, which may be 100 feet long. The mud pit allows the smaller particles to settle on the bottom, while the drilling fluid, now relatively free of debris, is pumped back to the rig floor by pumps.
In order to solve the metal debris problem, the conventional technique provides for the use of various magnets in the ditch for intercepting the flow of fluid through the ditch and capturing as many metal objects as possible. However, the collection magnets are difficult to retain in the viscous fluid flow, and the metal collected on the magnets is difficult to remove.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a metal debris cleanout system, tool and method that can be used for removal of metal debris from the drill mud and other similar re-circulating fluids.